My U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,779 issued Dec. 23, 1997, discloses a method of and apparatus for smoothly moving a mass located in a track having a closed continuous smooth track. The mass is moved, usually accelerated, by moving the track so a portion of the track where the mass is located is moved substantially radially along a local radius of curvature of the track. In the specific embodiment disclosed in the aforementioned patent, the track has a closed circular path. To accelerate the mass, a drive arrangement monotonically increases the track speed. The drive arrangement includes at least one and preferably plural rotating shafts eccentrically connected to the track by crank arms carrying counterweights.
The drive mechanism turns the track through several revolutions until the mass has been accelerated to a desired speed. Then, the track path changes to alter the mass trajectory to eject the mass from the track. To this end, the circular track includes a segment that is swung outwardly during the last revolution of the mass around the track in order to eject the mass from the closed continuous smooth track.
I now realize there are certain problems with the specific arrangement disclosed in my patent for those applications in which a continuous series of shots is required. For such purposes it is desirable to have an arrangement in which a mass passing through the system traverses each portion of the track only a single time. A second mass can then be injected for acceleration through the system before the first mass has emerged, while power input to the track maintains the track at constant speed.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for moving a mass in a track.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for accelerating a mass in a track that is driven at constant speed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for accelerating a mass in a track that is arranged so the mass does not encounter wake created during a previous revolution of the mass about the track.
An additional object is to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for accelerating a series of masses through a track while maintaining a constant speed of the track.